A Secret War
by MountainRanger575
Summary: Tris Prior is happily married to Four. She is a nurse and he is a gym trainer. But that's what she thinks. Both have dangerous secrets that they haven't told anyone or to either of them. So what happens when Tris gets dragged onto a dangerous adventure that she wasn't even aware of?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 TRIS POV**

I am at home, chopping up the potatoes for dinner tonight. I decided I wanted to make meal that was different to the other meals that I have made. I am humming, and chopping the vegetables to a certain beat. Suddenly I hear the front door being unlocked and being opened. "Honey I'm home!" an all too familiar voice greets.

I come out of the kitchen to see Tobias walking down the hallway. I walk up to him and he embraces me in a hug and kisses me on the lips. We have been married for about 5 months now. I a work as a nurse at the hospital in Chicago and he is a gym trainer at 'Fire Workout Gym'. We met in high school, I was seventeen and he was eighteen. It was one of those cliché relationships; you know the nerd and the most popular person in school fall in love? I bet you have heard many of those stories before.

"So how was your day today?" he asks. "Well, there was this really impatient and annoying patient in the dorm I was working in. He kept bugging me about letting him out of hospital and about me bringing him food." I say with a sigh and he chuckles a little. "So how was your day today?" I ask trying to deflect the attention off myself just like I had been taught when I was still a child.

"Oh, it was good. The students that I have are improving, but they're still afraid of Four." He says and I start laughing. Four is his nickname which everyone calls him by except me. I feel something strange when he talks about his day. He has always been one for short answers but I also feel like he is hiding something from me. The tattoos on his arms and his back make me suspicious of his activities but he has had them since I met him so it doesn't bother me that much.

He then starts sniffing the air. "Ooh. That smells nice, what are you cooking babe?" he asks in a sly tone and I just roll my eyes. "I am just mashing up the potato for the shepherd's pie that I am making for dinner." I answer for him and he just nods. "Sounds nice." He says in an excited tone. Hungry as always.

"Okay, dear can you set up the table for me? Then we can eat." I say with finality in my voice. "Okay hun." He replies taking out the placemats and the plates. He sets up the table and puts a jug of water at the end of the table. We eat in silence, me hearing the occasional munching and slurping of Tobias. I smile a little at this; this means that he likes my cooking.

"So what's on your mind?" he asks from the other side of the table. "Oh…nothing." I say with a deflated voice. "What's wrong Tris?" he asks concerned. "Oh don't mind me; I'm just thinking about how we met in high school." I say reminiscing the moment we bumped into each other. He raises and eyebrows at this and then relaxes. "What part of that moment were you thinking about?" he asks again and I giggle a little. "Oh the part when I saw the tattoos on your arms, and wondered how painful it would be to get that many tattoos." I say laughing a little. He laughs as well. "Yep, it was painful to get these tattoos." He states, answering my thoughts.

Suddenly I remember something important. "Oh no! I almost forgot. I need to fill out some medical forms for some of the patients that I am looking after." I say rushing my words. "Okay, have fun." He says sarcastically and I just stick my tongue out at him. I walk to the study and start filling out some of the forms. I just sit there, my mind jumbled by the questions written on the paper. I then hear the phone ring from outside. I hear Tobias answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Max." he greets and I am immediately drawn to the conversation. Max, I recognise that name. I just can't place it anywhere. I continue to listen. "Yes, yes, yes. The new shipment will be coming soon." What shipment? "Oh yes. Zeke and Uriah will take care of it." He continues in a hushed tone. I stop eavesdropping to the conversation, reassuring myself that it was nothing important. I keep filling out the forms, losing myself in the monotonous actions.

After I'm done, I go to our room to get ready for bed. Suddenly the door swings open. Tobias's hair is ruffled up and his eyes dart in random directions. His loud breaths and alert posture shows that he is stressed. He sighs and falls on the bed. "Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask concerned. He just looks at me and smile. "Nothing really. I just got more work at the gym." He says reassuring me. I just nod in response, letting his answer sink in. "Who's Max?" I blurt out suddenly. Why do I let my curiosity get the better of me?

He just looks at the ceiling and gulps. "He's my boss at work." He responds, a bit too quickly I think. I narrow my eyes at him, trying to find any dishonesty in his answer but I find none. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering. I've heard that name before though. That's why I asked." I respond. Aren't you going to change into your pyjamas?" I ask him, looking at his gym clothes that he is still wearing.

He just takes off his shirt, revealing a six pack. "Nah, I don't own any pyjamas anyway." He says casually. I am still staring at me and he smirks. "Like what you see? He asks in a flirtatious tone and I just roll my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment number boy." I say huffing. "Number boy? That's a new one." He says going under the covers with me. "Mmmhm. But seriously, if you ever need to tell me something, then just tell me." I say to him and he just hums in response.

He pulls me towards him, engulfing me in his arms and holding me tightly against his bare chest. He kisses me on the neck before switching off the light. "I love you Tobias." I say yawning. "I love you to Tris." He responds, and that is the last thing I hear.

* * *

 **FOUR POV**

"Hey man! How is life for you?" Zeke comes up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Same old, same old." I respond, still hitting the bag with force. "You seem stressed out today." He states, watching how I punch the bag. I stop punching and contemplate what he has said. Am I stressed, maybe I certainly do feel stressed today. "I don't know." I say sighing. "Why are you stressed? I mean you're always mopey and grumpy but rarely stressed." He states confidently.

"I'm not mopey or grumpy." I reply harsher than I meant to. He backs away at my response. "Woah, calm down man. I know exactly how to make you feel better." He says in a soothing tone. "What about, you and me can go on a double date together?" he says trying to cheer me up. "No." I say bluntly. I said no because I am happily married to Tris and I only love her and her only. No one in Dauntless knows that I am married except for Max. Marriage is a dangerous subject when you're an undercover agent.

"Okay, whatever you say Four." He says raising his hands in a symbol of surrender. He then turns and walks away. "See you at lunch!" he calls from the entrance to the training room. I touch my wedding ring that hangs around my neck. I don't wear it around my ring finger, because that will raise suspicion among the members. No one has ever seen the ring before because it is well hidden under my shirt. I turn back to the bags and when I am about to punch, I think of something.

I think about the lies I have told Tris. I told her I was a gym trainer and whenever I came back home beaten up, I always used to lie that I had an 'accident' in the gym I worked at. I don't know how much longer I can hide the fact that I am an undercover agent and how longer until my friends can tell that I'm married. I just sigh, and walk out of the training room. I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself.

I walk down the tunnels towards the cafeteria. I go towards the table which my group of friends usually sit at. I sit next to Zeke and Will. "Woah, Four why are you so sweaty?" Christina asks in disgust. "Um, I _totally_ wasn't in the training room just then." I say sarcastically. She just scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I know you were in the training room dumbass. Just dry up before you come here, we may be part of a dangerous spy agency but that doesn't been we can't be hygienic." She states with all the girls nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." I say. I then look down to the table. _Crap._ I forgot to get food from the lunch line. I see that Zeke is busy talking to Uriah and Shauna, so I swipe his two pieces of Dauntless cake. "Hey! Where did my cake go?" Zeke says in a whiny voice, looking at his tray. "Mmm?" I ask, still chewing the cake. He looks at me in shock. "Oi! Go get your own." He says, pulling his tray closer to him.

"Zeke, I'm happy that Four took your cake." Shauna says, shocking Zeke and I. "What!?" he says in surprise. "Yep, I don't want a fat Zeke." She says and Zeke just looks defeated. "Fine, whatever you say babe." He says, looking sad. The table is quiet for a while and the only sounds are of those from the other tables in the cafeteria. Suddenly, a high pitched noise rings throughout the room. Max, the main leader stands on a raised platform in the centre of the cafeteria.

"Greetings everybody!" he shouts through the microphone. "This message is addressed to all Dauntless leaders. So after lunch, I would like all the leaders to head to my office." He says and steps off the podium. "I wonder what this is all about?" I here Marlene say while I leave the table. I walk into James, another Dauntless leader. He has dark brown hair with tattoos going down both arms like mine. He has three piercings on his left eyebrow and one on his nose. "Hey." I greet. "Hey." He replies still looking forward.

When we get to Max's office, all the leaders are standing in a circle. The doors then swing open and Max strides into the room. The rest of us, stand up straight and look at him. "Greetings leaders." He says. "Greetings Max." we all say in unison. "You are probably wondering why I called and emergency meeting." He says and we all nod. "A new organisation has come up and they pose a threat." He says and we all mutter among ourselves. I speak up. "How do we know that this organisation is a threat? Have they sent any threat messages to us or have they created a dangerous technology?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"Ah, the legendary Four being smart as usual." He compliments. "This organisation is called Erudite, we believe that their leader is a woman named Jeanine Matthews." He says and then puts a picture up on the screen. The woman has blonde hair and is in a blue skirt and dress shirt. Her cold and dark eyes pierce through the rectangular glasses that sit on her nose. "This is her." He says. Then the image changes.

An eye enclosed in a circle now is on the screen. "This is their symbol." He says. "It's just like our one, but with an eye in the circle." Eric comments amused. I just roll my eyes at his stupid comment. Max just ignores him. "They have sent the U.S government and us, the Dauntless agency war threats. We believe that they are creating lethal and dangerous serums." He continues in a stern voice. "To test these serums, they are looking for a certain group of people." He says and I lean forward in curiosity.

"This group of people are called divergents." He says and I am instantly taken aback. I though divergents were just a myth. The rest of the leaders are probably thinking the same thing because they are now talking among themselves. "We are organising a squad for this mission. I will post up the names tomorrow." He says ending the meeting. "You all are now dismissed." He says and everyone including me gets up. "Four may I talk to you?" he asks and I nod. "There is no doubt that you will be going. You are one of our best soldiers in Dauntless, even better than the U.S undercover agents." He talks quietly the entire time.

"You have to be careful. Also, this may include 'her' as well."He warns and I start shaking my head in disagreement. "No, no, no!" I almost yell. "I am not going to drag her into this mess that I'm already in." I say. "She doesn't even know I work for Dauntless!" I say my voice raising. "I know, I know." He says trying to calm me down. "I'm just suspecting that she has a relationship with Erudite." He says and I just stand there angry and shocked. "She doesn't have any connection to anything dangerous. Especially not Erudite." I retort. He just sighs and closes his eyes. "Just...think about it. Also Matthew will be taking care of the new initiates while you are on the mission. Your group is still being formed." He says and then leaves the room.

I just stand there thinking about what he just said. Does Tris really have a connection with Erudite? Is she keeping something from me? But then again, I have secrets that I haven't shared either.

(Time skip)

After Tris leaves to finish her medical paperwork, the phone rings. I then pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hello Four." The voice says from the other side of the line. Max. "Oh hi Max." I reply bored. "I just got a call from the C.I.A saying that there will be a new shipement of weapons and recruits? Am I right?" he asks. "Yes, yes, yes. The new shipment will be coming soon." I reply, eager to get his conversation over and done with. "I have just chosen Uriah and Zeke to be on your team. There will be others to come." He says. "Also, is there anyone that is efficient in using explosives?" he asks. Uriah and Zeke are fanatics about explosions. "Oh yes. Zeke and Uriah will take care of it." I respond. "Good." He is all he says. "I will see you tomorrow then." He says then hangs up.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's MountainRanger575 here. This is my new story that I've just written. This story is also on my Wattpad account which is named MountainRanger575. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-MountainRanger575**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 TRIS POV**

" _Beatrice?" a voice says from outside my door. "Who is it?" I ask still trying to study for my year twelve finals. "It's Caleb." The voice says. "Come in." I say. What could Caleb possibly want at this time of night, it is very late. The door creaks as it is opened. Caleb enters with a nervous look on his face. "Yes?" I ask him concerned. He sits down on my bed. "I have something to tell you." He says in a stern voice and I immediately turn all of my attention to him._

" _So, what is it?" I ask him trying to figure out where this is going. "I…I'm going somewhere." He says. "Where?" I ask him. "Where could you possibly go?" I add. "It's very important to me, and you won't understand now." He says quietly. "Do mum and dad know?" I ask and he just shakes his head. "No, they don't. I just left them a goodbye letter." He says and I feel tears welling up in my eyes._

" _Are you going now?" I ask him and he nods. "Please don't try find me. I will be fine." He reassures me and I just frown at the floor. "Here." He says, taking something out of his pocket. He takes out a blue hanker chief. It has a circle with and eye in the middle embroidered in it. "To remind you of me." He says. "It's beautiful." I say and I hug him. He then climbs out the window. "Goodbye Beatrice." He says then jumps. I just sit on my bed and cry. Thinking of all the reasons why I didn't stop him. Then the world around me swirls and I am slowly sucked into a black hole._

I jolt awake, sweat dripping from my forehead. I look over to my clock to read the time. 6:00 AM. I need to be at the hospital at 6:30, crap. I look over to my left side, expecting to see Tobias there. Instead I see a note with Tobias's handwriting on it.

 _Tris,_

 _I had to go to the gym early today for some early classes. I will see you tonight._

 _Love you, Tobias xox_

I sigh and put the note down. I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the war water run over me, letting it put me into a drowsy state. I use the time of peace to think. Tobias has been going to work early for the past week. He usually wake ups at seven, not five in the morning. Odd. I also reminisce the phone call from last night. Max, I can't place that name anywhere.

Max, Max, Max, Max. Wait! I know it now! I remember seeing it on Caleb's phone about a week before he left. The text message was about creating some serum and using it against this organisation called Dauntless or something or something like that. Probably not important now. He's been gone for a few years now. He didn't even come to my wedding. Does he even know I'm married?

I get out of the shower and change into my white nurse scrubs. I also pack a blue summer dress with flowers on it and white flats to change into when I am in my lunch break. I quickly make myself toast and then enter my sliver Sedan since Tobias took the black Nissan. When I arrive to the hospital I jog towards the entrance and then speed walk through the halls towards the hospital staff rooms. "Good morning Beatrice." I voice says behind me. I turn to see a girl with golden hair like mine. "Good morning Susan." I reply exhausted from the running I just did.

"What's up with you?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "I just woke up late." I tell her hurriedly. She just laughs covering her mouth. "Well, you just made it on time." Reassuring me, I just let out a puff of air and sigh in relief. "Thank goodness!" I say and she smiles even more. "How's Four?" she asks and I just look at her. "He's acting a bit weird lately." I tell her and she just nods while putting away jars of pills. '"Like a good weird or a cheating weird." She says to me and I just nudge her with my elbow.

"Susan! You know it's not like that. I don't know what weird it is." I tell her honestly. "Oh, okay then." She says then looks at the clock on the wall. "Oh, come on! We must go to E block to look after the patients now!" she says while frantically getting organised. "I'm ready." I tell her and we walk together towards E block. After six hours of gruelling work with the patients, Susan and I slump on the chairs in the staffroom. "Lunch break!" I exclaim happily. "Yay." She says tiredly. I then feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out. There is a new message from Tobias. It reads:

 _Tris! Meet me outside of Starbucks ASAP!_

I just stare at it in confusion. "What is it?" Susan asks and I look up. "Four wants me to meet him at Starbucks." I say and she just looks confused. "For what?" She asks again. "Coffee probably?" I say it more like a question. I hope it's just coffee.

 **FOUR POV**

I am walking towards Max's office because he told me I had all members of my team chosen. I could feel myself getting nervous but I hid it by keeping my flat emotionless face. When I get to his office, I take a deep breath before opening the doors. I just stand there shocked at what I see. Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna! "Surprise!" Christina chirps up. "You're my team?" I ask them and they all nod. I scan the group.

"Where's Zeke and Uriah?" when I ask this Shauna and Marlene just groan. "I told them not to go to the cafeteria last minute to get Dauntless cake!" Shauna says, slapping her forehead with her hand. I just roll my eyes, typical Zeke and Uriah behaviour. Suddenly, the sounds of fast paced footsteps can be heard. "Wa de heck!" a muffled voice says. I turn around to see Zeke and Uriah, with their mouths stuffed with cake and their uniforms littered with crumbs.

"Zeke!" "Uriah!" Marlene and Shauna exclaim at once. "What took you so long?" they ask both of them and they both point to their full mouths. Annoyed at this, Shauna gets her hand and pushes the cake into his mouth, causing Zeke to cough uncontrollably. "Wa a hew?!" he shouts through the cake. "That's for being late and eating CAKE in the morning!" she shouts irritated at both of them. He just hugs her, still chewing the cake. "You still love me though." He says, his voice getting clearer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." She mutters under her breath.

I look around the room and everyone looks amused including me. Uriah just stands there with a sheepish grin while Marlene just looks annoyed. "Greetings everyone!" a voice says and I turn to see Max stride into the room with Lauren behind him. "Good morning sir." We all say in unison. "Everyone sit down." He says and we all sit in the black chairs behind us. "So this is the whole team." He says gesturing to all of us. "The goal of your mission is to take down Erudite and destroy their serums." We all nod. "But don't go thinking that this will be easy, Erudite value intellect so they will be logical about how they will deal with all of you." He says.

"Also, there will be another team member. The catch is, is that she is an everyday normal person." He says and I look at him in confusion. He then goes to the screen. "This is Tris Prior." He says and projects a picture of her on the screen. Tris! Why her! She's my wife, and all these years that I've spent trying to protect her from the dangers that come with me are now wasted! I give Max my deadliest glare. He just gives me a look that says 'I will talk to you later'.

Turning back to the screen he continues. "She is a nurse at the Chicago hospital. She is twenty- two years old and married. She is what and Erudite will call Divergent. This means her brain works in different ways and resists being controlled." What? Tris is a divergent! How come she never told me? Well she doesn't even know what divergent is. "We will need to collect her from Starbucks. Her lunch break is at 12:30 PM and Starbucks is about five minutes away from the hospital. After that, you will bring her to one of our secret bunkers and from there you will formulate a plan for the mission. Understood?" and we all say yes.

"One question." Marlene pipes up from her seat. "How will we be able to get her to Starbucks?" she asks him and I start to get nervous. "That is already covered." He reassures her and she nods still not convinced. "Anymore questions?" he asks and the room is silent. "Good, you are all dismissed. Remember you will have to pick her up from Starbucks at about 12:35 PM okay?" he says. "Four a word." He says and I storm towards him.

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me that she was a divergent huh? Why didn't you tell me this sh*t! I told you I didn't want you to drag her into my problems!" I shout at him and he just stands there. "Calm down Four. I only got this information today." He says and I just stand there shocked. "Today? Why only today?" I ask him again and he just sighs. "It's hard to run the DNA tests for someone who is divergent." He says and I try to calm myself down. "Now you need to go with the plan. Text her on your phone to meet you at Starbucks for her lunch break. Make it sound urgent but not suspicious understood?" he says. "Understood." I respond and he walks out of the room. I just groan and face palm myself. What am I bringing Tris into? This isn't how it was supposed to go! Argh! The day when you find out your life actually sucks sh*t.

I whip out my phone and text Tris.

I hope this will all work out.

 _Hopefully._

 **Hey guys! It's MountainRaner575 here. I hope you liked the new chapter I just posted. Sorry it took so long, I had a couple of assignments due so I had to change my writing schedule. Remember leave replies so I can know your feelings towards the chapters! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **-MountainRanger575**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 TRIS POV**

I walk out of the hospital after changing into my dress and flats. I also put a blue bow in my pony tail in case if we were going somewhere nice for lunch. Feeling light, I add a bit of a skip in my step. Humming a random tune, I finally get to Starbucks. I wait at the entrance, looking for a black Nissan to drive by. After about two minutes, I start to get thirsty so I go inside and I buy a large take away Americano coffee with a bit of chocolate added. I go back outside and wait. "Where is he?" I mutter to myself.

Suddenly, I hear the roar of an engine and I look behind me. I see a large black van pass by. I see a black object sticking out. I squint my eyes, trying to see what it is. Then when the van is in front of me a series of loud bangs are heard. Screams rip through the air as I crouch down and cover my ears. I look up to see that the glass windows of the shop have been completely shattered. I then see the black van turn around coming towards me.

I then realise what they are after. Me. I turn and run with the terrified crowd of bystanders. Another wave of bullets fly through the air and I just keep running. The van then goes on the pathway and many people jump onto the road to avoid being run over by the van. I am starting to lose my breath, but I have to keep running. To get more energy, I take a drink from my Americano. Wait, I still have it? I thought I dropped it… never mind Tris! You have bigger problems to think about.

I then see another black truck coming towards me. My eyes widen and I look to the other side of the road. The shooter van and the other black van are coming from both sides. "Ugh, why me!" I yell to myself and I take my chances running across the road. I am in the middle of the road when both vans break making causing a shrill screech of tires against concrete. The driver in the other black van takes a gun out and shoots it at the shooter van, stalling it for a few minutes. Then it parks beside me. The door on the side bursts open revealing Tobias. Wait…Tobias?

* * *

"Tobias?" I whisper yell. "Tris honey, come in the van quickly!" he says. Without thinking I jump into the passenger seat next to him. I slam the door shut and he starts the engines. We speed away from the scene, catching one last glimpse of the van that tried to shoot me. I turn away, looking through the windscreen holding my americano so tightly that I'm surprised it hasn't crumpled under the pressure. "Tris." Tobias quietly says. I shakily look at him and I am met with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" he asks and I start laughing hysterically at this. "No, I'm alright. I've just had people try to shoot me and almost gotten run over. No biggie." I say, my voice getting higher. "Tris, this is not how I planned this to go. I'm sorry." He says sincerely. I just nod. "Is there something that you have to tell me?" I ask him still looking ahead. "Yes, I have plenty to tell you." He says nervously and I take a deep breath. "Like…you were never worked at 'Fire Workout Gym'?" I ask again and he slowly nods.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. I can tell that he has a long tale to tell me. How did a simple lunch meeting escalate so quickly? The answer will never be known to me. Turns out he has been keeping secrets from me. Wow, I told him everything! I sigh, he probably didn't tell me for a certain reason. But still, it would have been convenient to know. I look out the window, seeing that we are now driving on a dirt road. The silence in the van is so thick that I could get a knife and cut it. I just slump in my seat and read to the safety tags in the car out of boredom.

"Heya! I'm Zeke, the most awesomest guy in the world!" I scream and turn around. Out of instinct I open my Americano, and throw the hot coffee at the man's face. Still screaming the van swerves and parks on the side of the road. "My face!" The man screams in pain. "My beautiful face! Destroyed by coffee! Put me out of my misery, please! Waaaaahhhh!" other figures appear from the back and tend to him. "Uh…" I start and a bronze skinned girl smirks at me. "Quite a greeting you gave him." She says chuckling a bit. I gulp and nod.

"What the hell happened?" Tobias questions. "Um..I" I begin but another person cuts me off. "Oh, she got startled by Zeke s she poured her hot coffee on him." The boy explains. I look at him. He has tanned skin with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. There is also the faint snake tattoo poking from behind his ear. Tobias just laughs and I look at him weirdly. The man that I poured my coffee on sits up. He looks almost identical to that boy, but older.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" I add and he just smiles. "Nah don't worry, it was my fault." He reassures me and I nod in relief. "I'm Zeke." He says extending his hand out. "Tris." I say, shaking it. "Uriah." The boy greets and and I smile and shake his hand as well. "Don't worry about big Zekey here. He's just a big baby." A girl says. She is a brunette. How many people are in this van? "I'm Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend." She says. "I'm Tris." I say and she smiles at me. "I'm Lynn" A girl says with a shaved head. She looks tough, but she would have looked pretty=ty with her long brown hair. Maybe her and Shaun are sisters?

"I'm Marlene!" a girl with blonde hair says. She looks way to cheery for a time like this. "Oh oh, I'm Christina!" The girl with dark skin says. "I'm Will." A boy with blond hair with celery green eyes says. "He's my computer nerd boyfriend!" Christina squeals. "And the grumpy guts in the driver's seat is…" "Four, I know." I conclude. "How did you know?" Marlene says.

"Magic." I say, with jazz hands. I face the front again to see Tobias smirking at me. "Yeah totally magic." He says and I laugh. He starts the car again and we begin driving. "So why did Four call you honey?" Christina asks and everyone faces us. "Uh…we are…um..uh." Tobias stutters. He looks at me with pleading eyes. "We're married." I tell them calmly and they are all silent. After a few minutes laughter fills the entire van. "V…very funny Tris! You're new here and you're already hilarious!" Uriah says, clutching his stomach with tear running down his cheeks from laughter. I just look at them weirdly and Tobias is holding the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are going white. The group notice my stare and they go quiet again. "Wait…you guys are actually married?" Christina says. "Four, will you please get you ring please." I ask him and he takes a necklace from his neck.

I get my ring off my finger and I hold both rings out. They just stare at it in awe. Then the all the girls start squealing, even Lynn! "EEEEEEK, Oh my gosh! Four and Tris are the new Edward and Belle!" Marlene squeals. "They are soooo much better than Hazel and Augustus." Shauna says daydreamy voice. "Why didn't you tell us?" Will asks in an accusing voice. "Wait, they don't know we're married?" I ask Tobias and he nods slowly. "Yeah why didn't you tell us Four! I was your best bud!" Zeke says his voice rising. Tobias just sighs slumping in his chair.

"It was too dangerous for Tris to know I was an undercover agent. Also, I was under orders not to tell you." He says annoyed. A series of 'oohs' are said from the group. I give Tobias a look saying 'We are talking later'. He just nods gulping and looks ahead. Zeke and Will's frown in still evident on his face. Zeke seems like a fun guy, but when there's something serious, he takes it all out. The van is again silent and the awkward tension between Zeke, Will and Tobias is still noticeable. I just clear my throat and let my mind wander.

The jolt of the van snaps me out of my daze. I rub my eyes and look out the window. We parked outside a dilapidated grey two storey-building that was falling apart. I get out of the van as everyone else simultaneously does. I look to my right and my left. We left Chicago long ago and now there is nothing but grass paddocks both ways. There is a wooden door with glass windows at the sides and top. Tobias locks the van and he goes in front of us to open the door. A loud creak echoes through the dark and damp empty hallways. "What is this place?" I ask out of curiosity. "Just wait and see Trissy." Uriah sing songs and I glare at him for using that nickname.

"Come on." Tobias says and we follow him in a single file. We walk down the wooden hallways, making the floorboards shudder under our weight. We stop at a rectangular painting of an elderly woman in a rose garden. Her stare looks calm but it feels like she can see right through your soul, even though she is in a painting. Tobias steps towards the painting and waits there. A green laser beam shoots out of the woman's eyes and scans Tobias up and down. After about thirty seconds, the light goes away. We wait in silence, then the painting goes back into the wall and disappears under the floor.

I look inside to see a sterile white room with a number pad on the wall. There is a symbol on the back wall that has a flame encompasses by a circle. That's just like the one on my hanker chief but an eye instead. "Everyone, please come inside and don't touch anything." Tobias says in his Four voice. "Yes sir." Uriah says in mock salute. We all look at him weirdly and he just starts laughing. "Shhh." Marlene says, slapping him on the arm.

We all enter the small room. Tobias goes to the number pad presses an eight digit code into it. A green light flickers on the screen and the wall where the painting was closes up to its original position. We are now trapped in the room. I notice that Tobias is sweating next to me and is taking rushed breaths. His eyes dart all over the room as he tries to remain calm. "Are you alright?" I whisper to him and he just nods and smiles. He take my smaller hand into his larger hand and squeezes it. "It's just a fear of confinement." He whispers back and I stare at him in awe. "I never knew you were afraid of anything." I say giggling. He just frowns. "Everyone is afraid of something." He reasons and I nod in understanding.

There is a rumble and I feel the entire room go down. "It's just like an elevator." I mutter to myself. The lights overhead flicker as the elevator goes down. Soon it stops, causing me to stumble into Lynn's back. "Watch it." She snarls and I look down. "S…sorry." I stutter and bac away. The wall in front of us then rolls down revealing a large cavern.

"Welcome to the Pit." Tobias says.

* * *

 **Hey guys its MountainRanger575 here! I hope you liked this new update for 'A Secret War'. I am really sorry that I took a long time to update this story. I am just swamped with school assignments! I think that teachers are trying to get me used to the hardships of highschool!** **Expect another long wait for the next update as well. I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Leave your comments and reviews so I know how you feel about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-MountainRanger575**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE!  
**

For those who are itching for the new update on my story 'A Secret War' I am truly sorry I haven't updated I ages. I am in the middle of a 5 part project for English. My due date is almost there so my new update will be up soon! Also I am having a bit of a writer's block at the moment, trying to figure out where the story is going. I have been planning the next chapter and the future chapters already. I am still sorry that you guys are waiting! The new update will come, so never fear the new update is here! (in the future)

-MountainRanger575


End file.
